sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Doktor Eggman
Dla innych wersji tej postaci, znajdź Doktor Eggman (ujednoznacznienie). |Twórcarealny = Naoto Ōshima |Rasa = Człowiek |Nielubi = *Sonica i jego przyjaciół *Niekompetencji swoich robotów *Zdrajców *Przegrywać |Dubbing ang.= *Deem Bristow (1999-2005) *Mike Pollock (2005-obecnie) |Dubbing jap.= *Masaharu Satō (SegaSonic the Hedgehog) *Chikao Ōtsuka (1998-2015) |Dubbing pl. = *Janusz German (Sonic: Świąteczna Przygoda) *Mirosław Zbrojewicz (Sonic Underground) *Wiesław Sławik (Sonic X) |Wzrost=185cm |Waga=128kg |Skóra=Jasny |Oczy=Niebieski |ukryjN5=tak |ukryjN17=|Włosy = Brązowe (wąsy)|Zdolności = *Wysoki poziom inteligencji *Zdolność do budowania zaawansowanych technologicznie maszyn i robotów *Pilotowanie pojazdów na wysokim poziomie|Lubi = *Swoje roboty *Swoje imperium *Podbijanie świata *Zbieranie Szmaragdów Chaosu}} '''Doktor Ivo Robotnik' (ドクター・ロボトニック'' Dokutā Robotonikku''), lepiej znany jako – główny antagonista serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest naukowcem posiadającym IQ równe 300, a także największym wrogiem jeża Sonica. Jego największym marzeniem jest wybudowanie Eggman Landu, lecz jego plany zawsze zostają udaremnione przez niebieskiego jeża i jego przyjaciół. W swoich planach wykorzystuje produkowane na masową skalę roboty, używające zwierząt jako napędu. Charakterystycznymi cechami Eggmana są długie brązowe wąsy oraz jajowaty kształt. Utworzenie W kwietniu 1990 Sega zażądała by Sega AM8 (później Sonic Team) zaprojektowała postać, która zastąpi Alexa Kidda jako maskotkę firmy. Wpłynęło kilka projektów, a wśród nich Sonic the Hedgehog. Po stworzeniu postaci pozostało wymyślić złą postać, która miała być kompletnym przeciwieństwem Sonica. Nazewnictwo Pierwotnie w Europie i Ameryce Eggmana nazywano Ivo Robotnik, pomimo tego, że imię Eggmana funkcjonowało w Japonii od samego początku, co wprowadzało pewne zamieszanie. Sytuacja ta zmieniła się po wydaniu gry Sonic Adventure 2 i trwa ona do dnia dzisiejszego – Ivo Robotnik to prawdziwe imię doktora, natomiast Eggman to używany przez niego pseudonim. Obecnie w grach stosowane jest tylko określenie Eggman. Historia Wczesne życie Jako dziecko, młody Robotnik pragnął zostać naukowcem, idąc w ślady swojego dziadka Profesora Geralda Robotnika, którego uważał za bohatera. Wkrótce jednak jego umysł wypełniły plany o podboju świata i wybudowaniu Imperium Eggmana, w którym byłby władcą. Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) Robotnik zadebiutował w grze Sonic the Hedgehog z 1991 roku. Doktor zamierzał zdobyć siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu, aby użyć ich do podboju South Island i uczynienia z jej mieszkańców robotów. Tutaj też, po raz pierwszy skrzyżowały się jego drogi z niebieskim jeżem Soniciem, który od teraz pozostał jego najzagorzalszym wrogiem. Wkrótce jeż dociera do bazy Eggmana i pokonuje go, wyzwalając wszystkie porwane przez Robotnika zwierzęta i odzyskując siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Rok później, w grze Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Eggman powraca. Tym razem do przejęcia władzy nad światem chce użyć Death Egg. Aby powstrzymać Sonica i jego kompana Tailsa używa swoich maszyn i robotów napędzanych zwierzętami z Westside Island. Pod koniec gry Sonic poważnie uszkadza Death Egg, które spada na ziemię. Sonic the Hedgehog CD Doktor Eggman dowiaduje się o istnieniu Little Planet, małej planety pojawiającej się raz na miesiąc nad jeziorem Never Lake. W celu podboju planety, buduję armię Badników zasilaną przez nasiona kwiatów, a także badnika zaprojektowanego na wzór Sonica - Metal Sonica. Mimo wszystko, niebieski jeż po raz kolejny pokonuje złego doktora. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Po wydarzeniach z gry Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Death Egg spada na legendarną, unoszącą się Angel Island i swoim ciężarem powoduje, że opada ona prosto do oceanu. Eggman wiedząc, że Sonic w niedługim czasie znajdzie się na wyspie postanawia wmówić strażnikowi wyspy, kolczatce Knucklesowi, że niebieski jeż i Tails próbują ukraść skarb wyspy, Główny Szmaragd, oraz Szmaragdy Chaosu aby użyć ich do niecnych celów. Kolczatka decyduje się pomóc doktorowi, który korzysta z okazji i odbudowuje swoją armię robotów, oraz zakłada nową bazę. Eggman i Knuckles planują połączyć energię Szmaragdów Chaosu oraz Głównego Szmaragdu by stworzyć Super Szmaragdy Chaosu i użyć ich do pokonania Sonica. W rzeczywistości Eggman planuje użyć energii Głównego Szmaragdu do zasilenia Death Egg. Tymczasem Sonic przybywa na wyspę. Kolczatka zabiera mu szmaragdy i ukrywa tak, by Eggman mógł je znaleźć. Eggman tymczasem buduje latającą fortecę i walczy z jeżem używając robotów i swoich maszyn. Po wielu potyczkach, Sonic dociera do Launch Base. Eggmanowi udaje się wystartować Death Egg, lecz niebieski jeż w ostatniej chwili niszczy kosmiczną stację, która ponownie ląduje na wyspie, tym razem wewnątrz wulkanu. Tam Eggman rozpoczyna kolejną naprawę. Gdy Sonic dociera do wulkanu i odkrywa ukryty pałac, dochodzi do walki jeża z kolczatką. Walka rozstrzyga się na korzyść Sonica. W tym momencie Eggman kradnie Główny Szmaragd i ucieka. Oszukany Knuckles postanawia pomóc Sonicowi wysyłając go do podniebnego sanktuarium aby mógł dogonić startujący Death Egg. Niebieski jeż toczy walkę z Eggmanem, w wyniku której zniszczeniu ulega stacja kosmiczna. Robotnik próbuje uciec z Głównym Szmaragdem, lecz powstrzymuje go Hyper Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Doktor Eggman pojawia się w epizodycznej grze Sonic the Hedgehog 4, która łączy klasyczną i nowoczesną serię. W Epizodzie I używa on swoich starych maszyn oraz badników do pokonania jeża. Zostaje jednak pokonany na pokładzie E.G.G. Station. Wkrótce okazuje się, że była to część jego planu. W Epizodzie II okazuje się, że przywrócił on do życia Metal Sonica (Epizod Metal) i wykorzystuje go do swojego kolejnego planu - odbudowania stacji Death Egg. W tym celu transformuje Little Planet. Do Sonica dołącza Tails, który postanawia pomóc jeżowi pokonać swoją robotyczną kopię i złego doktora. Kiedy udaje im się pokonać Metal Sonica na pokładzie Death Egga, doktor osobiście staje do walki, lecz zostaje pokonany przez naszych bohaterów co spowodowało wyłączenie zasilania na stacji. Sonic Adventure Będąc w Mystic Ruins, Eggman dowiedział się o istnieniu pradawnego potwora, zwanego Chaosem, który został uwięziony wewnątrz Głównego Szmaragdu. Robotnik zakłada tajną bazę w Mystic Ruins, gdzie powstaje jego nowa latająca forteca: Egg Carrier. Za jego pomocą, Eggman niszczy Główny Szmaragd, uwalniając Chaosa. Potwór zostaje przeciągnięty na stronę Eggmana, który zamierza wykorzystać go do zniszczenia miasta Station Square i wybudowania na jego ruinach Robotniklandu. Doktor napada na Sonica i Tailsa w Mystic Ruins, kradnąc im Szmaragd Chaosu. Klejnot przekazuje następnie Chaosowi, który staje się potężniejszy za każdym razem, kiedy wchłonie Szmaragd Chaosu. Eggman zdobywa kolejny szmaragd, kradnąc go od Sonica pod Casinopolis. Następnie udaje się do restauracji w hotelu w Station Square, gdzie spotyka Knucklesa. Robotnik wykorzystuje kolczatkę jako królika doświadczalnego w walce z Chaosem. Po zakończeniu potyczki, Eggman wmawia Knucklesowi, że Sonic i Tails będą chcieli przeszkodzić kolczatce w odnalezieniu zaginionych części Głównego Szmaragdu. W rezultacie, Knuckles wdaje się w walkę z Soniciem i Tailsem nieopodal jeziora w Mystic Ruins. W trakcie pojedynku, bohaterowie gubią dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu, które przechwytuje Eggman. Kolczatka odkrywa kłamstwa Robotnika i staje do walki z Chaosem 4, razem z niebieskim jeżem i dwuogonowym lisem. Po walce, Eggman z Chaosem uciekają za pomocą Egg Carriera. W pościg za doktorem ruszają Sonic i Tails, lecz ich samolot, Tornado, zostaje zestrzelony przez Egg Carrier. Aby zdobyć kolejne Szmaragdy Chaosu i zaginiony ogon Chaosa, Eggman wysyła swoje nowe roboty z serii E-100 na poszukiwania. Wkrótce w rękach Eggmana znajduje się Froggy, żaba która połknęła żółty szmaragd razem z ogonem Chaosa, a także Flicky niosący niebieski szmaragd. Sonic i Tails w nowym samolocie, Tornado 2, doganiają Egg Carrier i lądują na jego pokładzie. Eggman transformuje okręt w tryb defensywny, aby utrudnić bohaterom dostanie się na mostek. Mając w rękach sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu, Robotnik transformuje Chaosa w jego przedostatnią formę. Sonic, Big i Knuckles pokonują potwora na dobre, sprawiając że Eggman traci wszystkie szmaragdy. Doktor wycofuje się ze swojego powietrznego okrętu, lecz Sonic próbuje go powstrzymać. Niedługo potem, Eggman rozbija się w Station Square. Pozbawiony Chaosa i Egg Carriera, zamierza samemu zniszczyć miasto, za pomocą ukrytego pocisku. Broń okazuje się jednak niewypałem i Robotnik musi ją naprawić. Tails wyprzedza Eggmana i rozbraja bombę. Wściekły doktor zamierza dokonać zemsty za rozbrojenie pocisku i chcąc zniszczyć Tailsa, wystawia do walki z nim swojego robota, Egg Walkera. Tails pokonuje Eggmana, który wycofuje się z powrotem do swojej bazy w Final Egg. Tam dopada go Sonic i w walce z Egg Viper, pokonuje Robotnika i niszczy jego bazę. Pokonany Eggman tuła się po dżungli w Mystic Ruins, narzekając na swojego nemezis, do czasu kiedy zostaje zaatakowany przez Chaosa, któremu udało się przeżyć. Eggman rozbija się na Angel Island, gdzie spotyka go Knuckles. Chaos gromadzi sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu, które zgromadził Knuckles, a następnie zdobywa ostatni szmaragd, w rezultacie przybierając ostateczną formę. Jako Perfect Chaos niszczy miasto Station Square. Eggman, mając w zapasie Egg Carrier 2, próbuje powstrzymać potwora, lecz jego powietrzny okręt szybko zostaje zniszczony. Ostatecznie Super Sonic pokonuje Chaosa, który pozbawiony negatywnych uczuć znika razem z kolczatką Tikal. Sonic Adventure 2 Po przestudiowaniu pamiętnika swojego dziadka, Geralda Robotnika, Eggman włamuje się do tajnej wojskowej bazy na Prison Island, będąc w poszukiwaniu ściśle tajnej broni, nad którą pracował jego przodek. Ową bronią okazuje się być czarny jeż Shadow. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu, Eggman pomylił Shadowa ze swoim nemezis, Soniciem. W podzięce za oswobodzenie, jeż zaoferował Robotnikowi spełnienie jednego życzenia. Ich spotkanie zostało przerwane przez robota G.U.N., który zamierzał powstrzymać intruzów. Shadow zademonstrował Eggmanowi swoją potęgę, niszcząc robota. Shadow opuścił następnie Prison Island, przedtem informując Eggmana, aby przyniósł więcej szmaragdów na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Wracając do swojej bazy, Eggman natknął się na Knucklesa i Rouge, walczących o Główny Szmaragd. Korzystając z okazji, doktor próbował ukraść szmaragd, lecz Knuckles uderzeniem swojej pięści sprawił, że klejnot rozsypał się na drobne kawałki, co zapobiegło kradzieży. Eggman mimo wszystko postanowił wrócić do swojej ukrytej bazy we wnętrzu piramidy. Eggman wrócił do swojej bazy w samą porę, aby obejrzeć wiadomości ze świata. Dowiedział się, że jeż obrabował bank w Central City, kradnąc z niego Szmaragd Chaosu. Chociaż media uznały Sonica za złodzieja, Eggman był pewien że za całe zamieszanie odpowiada Shadow. Robotnik czym prędzej ruszył w kosmos, na kolonię ARK. Spotkał tam Shadowa, który pokazał doktorowi Eclipse Cannon, działo mające moc zdolną do zniszczenia całej planety. Aby jednak do tego doszło, broń powinna posiadać siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu. Do pomocy w szukaniu szmaragdów zgłosiła się nietoperzyca Rouge, oferując Eggmanowi jeden niebieski szmaragd. Nie mając wielkiego wyboru, Robotnik zgodził się przyjąć Rouge do swoje zespołu, chociaż oświadczył że jej nie ufa. Cała trójka spotkała się z powrotem na Prison Island, gdzie wojsko trzymało trzy Szmaragdy Chaosu. Eggman omówił swój plan, który zakładał kradzież szmaragdów i wysadzenie wyspy w powietrze za pomocą specjalnej bomby. Doktor w swojej maszynie kroczącej odwrócił uwagę nieprzygotowanych na atak robotów GUN, dając Shadowowi i Rouge sposobność do podłożenie bomby i zebrania szmaragdów chaosu. W przebiegu operacji przeszkodziła Amy Rose, która będąc w pobliżu pomyliła Shadowa z Soniciem. Eggman zamierzał się nią zająć, lecz został zatrzymany przez Tailsa. Doktor wycofał się po stoczonej z lisem walce, obiecując że tym razem pozostawi ich przy życiu. Po powrocie na ARK, Eggman mając już sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu, postanowił zademonstrować potęgę swojego imperium. Transmitując swoje orędzie do mieszkańców ziemi, wystrzelił potężny promień z Eclipse Cannon, który wysadził część księżyca. Wywołało to sporą panikę na ziemi, lecz plan Eggmana nie mógł być do końca zrealizowany. Broń potrzebowała wielu godzin na ponowne załadowanie swojej mocy, a nie mogłaby wystrzelić bez ostatniego szmaragdu, którego doktor nie posiadał. Z artykułu w gazecie, który pokazała Eggmanowi Rouge, wynikało że Miles "Tails" Prower, w nagrodę za ocalenie Station Square przed niebezpiecznym atakiem rakietowym, otrzymał Szmaragd Chaosu. Doktor posłał Rouge i Shadowa w pościg za lisem, sam natomiast wysłał wiadomość do Prezydenta Zjednoczonej Federacji, w której postawił ultimatum: Zjednoczona Federacja podda się Imperium Eggmana w ciągu 24 godzin, lub kraj spotka zagłada. W tym czasie, Sonic i Tails dostali się do prezydenckiej limuzyny i przechwytując transmisję Eggmana, ustalili gdzie Robotnik się ukrywa. W obliczu nadchodzącego zagrożenia, Eggman wrócił do swojej ukrytej bazy wewnątrz piramidy, gdzie do walki z Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi posłał Egg Golema. Niebieski jeż doprowadził do poważnego uszkodzenia mechanizmu sterującego robotem, co sprawiło, że golem obrócił się przeciwko swojemu twórcy. Eggman zniszczył zbuntowanego robota, lecz Sonic zdołał się w tym czasie dostać na ARK. Rouge, która przebywała wówczas na kosmicznej kolonii, otrzymała od Eggmana wiadomość o zbliżających się nieprzyjaciołach. Nietoperzyca wyciągnęła również od Doktora informację na temat hasła do systemu kolonii, które brzmiało MARIA. Po powrocie na ARK, Eggman zaczął odbierać sygnały od dwóch różnych Szmaragdów Chaosu, domyślając się, że Sonic i Tails próbują go zmylić, posiadając przy sobie jeden spreparowany szmaragd. Robotnik odnalazł Amy wewnątrz kolonii i wziął ją jako zakładniczkę. Przekazał również Sonicowi i Tailsowi polecenie, aby zjawili się u niego ze Szmaragdem Chaosu, w przeciwnym razie Amy zginie. Sonic próbował oszukać Eggmana, oddając mu fałszywy szmaragd. Doktor zamknął jeża w kapsule, twierdząc, że Sonic próbował zmylić go za pomocą podrobionego szmaragdu. Tails w odpowiedzi zapytał się, skąd Eggman wiedział, że szmaragd jest fałszywy. To dało doktorowi całkowitą pewność, że Sonic przyniósł nieprawdziwy szmaragd. Eggman wysłał następnie kapsułę, razem z Soniciem w kosmos, gdzie miała się zdetonować. Eggman obiecał Tailsowi i Amy, że puści ich wolno, jeśli oddadzą mu prawdziwy szmaragd, lecz lis nie chcąc zawieść swojego przyjaciela, stanął do walki z Eggmanem. Po potyczce, Tails i Amy otrzymali od Sonica komunikat, aby wyjrzeli przez okno. Kiedy ich uwaga była odwrócona, doktor wykradł ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu i po cichu udał się do Eclipse Cannon. Po umieszczeniu ostatniego szmaragdu w Eclipse Cannon, działo nie wystrzeliło, lecz wyświetliło komunikat ostrzegawczy. Na monitorze przy broni, Eggman ujrzał transmisję swego dziadka, Geralda Robotnika. Doktor odkrył że kolonia zmierza w kierunku ziemi z niezwykłą szybkością, po to aby ją zniszczyć. Eggman wrócił do bohaterów zebranych w jednym z pomieszczeń na ARK, gdzie kazał im odczytać pamiętnik swojego dziadka. Gdy cała tajemnica na temat Shadowa została odkryta, Eggman połączył siły razem z pozostałymi bohaterami, w celu zatrzymania kolonii. Ostatecznie Super Sonic i Super Shadow zatrzymali ARK przed kolizją, lecz Shadow przypłacił to życiem, jak się wszystkim wydawało. Doktor wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego własny dziadek chciał zniszczyć świat. Po krótkiej rozmowie z Tailsem i zwierzeniach ze swojej przeszłości, Eggman razem z pozostałymi postanowił powrócić na ziemię. Sonic Heroes Eggman wybudował potężną powietrzną flotę, za pomocą której zamierzał podbić świat w trzy dni, lecz został zdradzony przez Metal Sonica, który zamknął go w sercu tej armady, na największym bojowym okręcie. Podszywający się pod swego twórcę robot, wkrótce sam przystąpił do podboju świata. Eggman wysłał do agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix, paczkę w której zawarta była krótkofalówka. Doktor, ukrywając swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, wydawał za jej pomocą polecenia i misje członkom drużyny, za które był gotowy dobrze zapłacić. Jednakże w niektórych momentach niemal ujawnił swoje prawdziwe imię. Gdy detektywi dotarli do Final Fortress, odnaleźli prawdziwego Eggmana. Doktor zapewnił ich, że nie była to żadna sztuczka z jego strony i planuje im zapłacić za wszelki trud, kiedy tylko podbije świat. Vector, szef agencji, przeczuwał że Eggman nie ma tak naprawdę czym zapłacić. Wściekły Charmy rzucił się na doktora, zadając mu wiele ciosów żądłem. Ostatecznie Chaotix, po przesłuchaniu Eggmana, dowiedziało się że Metal Sonic przez cały czas się pod niego podszywał. Krótko po uwolnieniu doktora, Metal Sonic dokonał swojej transformacji w formę Metal Madness, o której Eggman wydawał się wiedzieć. Wyjaśnił również, jak robot tego dokonał i co bohaterowie powinni zrobić, aby go pokonać. Po porażce Metal Sonica, Eggman próbował wymknąć się z Final Fortress, ale drużyna Chaotix żądając swojej zapłaty ruszyła za nim w pogoń. Nie wiadomo, czy Eggman ostatecznie zapłacił za ich usługi. Shadow the Hedgehog Obserwując inwazję Black Arms na ziemię, Eggman postanawia włączyć się w konflikt między kosmicznymi najeźdźcami, a organizacją G.U.N.. Aby zapobiec całkowitemu zniszczeniu Westopolis, które uniemożliwiłoby wybudowanie Imperium Eggmana, doktor wysyła do walki resztki swojej powietrznej floty i armii Egg Pawnów. Shadow, który cierpi na amnezję, staje się jednym z głównych celów Eggmana, który próbuje przeciągnąć go na jego stronę, wmawiając mu że jest tylko jednym z Shadow Androidów, produkowanych na masową skalę. Ostatecznie w epilogu gry, Eggman wyjawia jeżowi całą prawdę na temat jego przeszłości. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) W grze Sonic the Hedgehog z 2006 roku, Eggman pełni funkcję głównego antagonisty w historii Sonica i pomniejszego złoczyńcy w historii Shadowa. Wygląd doktora został zmieniony na bardziej realistyczny, a charakter skupił się głównie na jego złych cechach, całkowicie pomijając wszelki komizm tej postaci. Eggman dowiaduje się o Solarisie, boskiej istocie czczonej w państwie Soleanny. W wyniku dawno przeprowadzonego tam eksperymentu, polegającego na ujarzmieniu energii bóstwa, Solaris rozdzielił się na dwie formy: Mephilesa i Iblisa. Eggman postanawia odtworzyć Solarisa i wykorzystać jego moc do podboju świata. Eggman odnajduje Scepter of Darkness, artefakt w którym uwięziono Mephilesa, i ukrywa zdobyty przedmiot w swojej bazie w White Acropolis. Następnie napada na Soleannę i w trakcie trwającego tam święta, porywa księżniczkę Elise, w której zaklęto moc Iblisa. Sonicowi udaje się uratować księżniczkę z bazy Eggmana. Doktor podczas drugiej podróży do Soleanny, napotyka Shadowa i Rouge w Kingdom Valley, którzy ukradli z Scepter of Darkness. Doktor próbuje ich zatrzymać, lecz przez przypadek niszczy artefakt, uwalniając Mephilesa. Eggman wraca do Soleanny i porywa Elise po raz kolejny. Wysyła również wiadomość do Sonica, Tailsa i Knucklesa, aby zjawili się w jego bazie ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Bohaterowie docierają do kryjówki Eggmana i oddają mu szmaragd, jednocześnie wpadając w pułapkę. Doktor za pomocą swojej maszyny, prototypu Solarisa, wysyła Sonica i jego przyjaciół w przyszłość. Sonic wraca z przeszłości i wielokrotnie ratuje Elise z opresji. Ostatecznie Eggman porywa księżniczkę na pokład swojej latającej fortecy i zamierza przy jej pomocy odnaleźć Szmaragd Chaosu. Z powodu usterki, okręt rozbija się, zabijając Elise i prawdopodobnie Eggmana, na swoim pokładzie. Sonic cofa się w czasie aby zapobiec katastrofie. Eggman toczy walkę z niebieskim jeżem na pokładzie okrętu, po której udaje mu się uciec. W epilogu, gdy odrodzony Solaris niszczy świat i zabija Sonica, Eggman oferuje swoje wsparcie, pomagając zlokalizować Szmaragdy Chaosu, za pomocą których bohaterowie mogliby wskrzesić niebieskiego jeża. Ostatecznie Sonic niszczy Solarisa, którego śmierć wymazuje wszystkie zaistniałe w grze wydarzenia. Sonic Unleashed Eggman za pomocą swojej kosmicznej armady rusza na podbój świata, lecz Sonic udaremnia jego plan, niszcząc w swojej super formie większość kosmicznych okrętów doktora. Zapędzony do swojej bazy Eggman błaga swojego nemezis o litość, odwracając tym samym jego uwagę. Doktor obezwładnia Super Sonica, wysysając jego energię, którą wykorzystuje do przedwczesnego przebudzenia Dark Gai. W efekcie, ziemia rozpada się na kilka płyt, a Sonic zostaje przemieniony w Jeżołaka. Eggman pozbywa się swojego wroga, zrzucając go na Ziemię. Sonic, który przeżył upadek, rusza w podróż dookoła świata, mającą na celu odnowienie zniszczonej planety i powstrzymanie Eggmana. Doktor tymczasem wzmacnia Dark Gaię i przejmuje kontrolę nad armią mrocznych stworów. Eggman realizuje również swoje marzenie i buduje Eggmanland. Gdy Sonic dociera do Eggmanlandu jest już za późno, ponieważ Dark Gaia zostaje ukończona. Eggman toczy walkę z jeżołakiem, która kończy się w jądrze Ziemi porażką Eggmana. Dark Gaia zdradza swojego wyzwoliciela i jednym uderzeniem swojej macki posyła doktora z powrotem na powierzchnię ziemi. Super Sonic pokonuje potwora, po którego śmierci planeta odradza się, a Eggmanland zostaje zniszczony. Sonic Colors Doktor Eggman po raz kolejny występuje jako czarny charakter, tym razem w Sonic Colors. W grze buduje on swój Niesamowity Międzygwiezdny Park Rozrywki, składający się z pięciu planet połączonych z jednym centralnym obiektem i windą kosmiczną. Doktor ogłosił światu, że zbudował park dla ludzi aby pokazać skruchę za swoje złe czyny. Sonic jednak mu nie wierzy i postanawia odwiedzić park aby dowiedzieć się prawdy. Okazało się, że jeż miał rację, ponieważ Eggman zbudował park jako przykrywkę, a jego głównym celem było wykorzystywanie mocy pozaziemskich istot - zwanych Wispami - w celu zbudowania maszyny kontrolującej umysły wszystkich ludzi na świecie (Mind Control Ray). Wszystkie planety w parku były połączone generatorami, więc aby uwolnić Wispy Sonic musiał zniszczyć je wszystkie. Przy jednym z generatorów Eggman napada na Sonica ze swoim prototypem działa kontroli umysłów. Pudłuje jednak co powoduje, że Tails znalazł się pod jego kontrolą. Doktor nie mógł cieszyć się tym faktem długo, ponieważ wkrótce zabrakło mu energii co zmusiło go do odwrotu. Sonic zniszczył wszystkie generatory, uwalniając Wispy. Eggman nie przeją się tym faktem, ponieważ jego maszyna kontroli umysłów była gotowa do strzału. Eggman pewny swojego zwycięstwa wystrzelił w świat. Maszyna jednak wybucha, co było spowodowane jednym z ramion Rotatatrona - pierwszego bossa z Tropical Resort. Park zaczyna się niszczyć, a maszyna tworzy czarną dziurę. Eggman ze złości postanawia raz na zawsze zniszczyć Sonica, używając do tego swojej najnowszej broni - Nega-Wisp Armora. Jeż go pokonuje i Doktor zostaje wyrzucony przez czarną dziurę, gdzieś daleko w kosmos. Po napisach końcowych zostaje pokazany jeszcze jeden przerywnik filmowy, w którym okazuje się, że Eggman przeżył. Znajduje się w swoim zepsutym Egg Mobilu, który jest pchany w stronę ziemi przez Orbota i Cubota. Ten drugi wciąż nie przestaje gadać, po tym jak odzyskał swój chip głosowy, co powoli zaczyna doprowadzać Eggmana do szału. Sonic Generations Po swojej ostatniej porażce, Eggman natknął się w kosmosie na Time Eatera, anomalię zdolną do kontrolowania i zmieniania czasu i przestrzeni. Doktor sam nie byłby w stanie okiełznać potwora, ponieważ potrzebowałby do tego kogoś równie inteligentnego co on sam. Eggman postanowił wykorzystać Time Eatera do podróży w przeszłość. Doktor uderzył najpierw na Green Hill Zone, atakując tam niespodziewanie Klasycznego Sonica i wysysając kolory z tego miejsca. Następnie pojawił się na przyjęciu urodzinowym Nowoczesnego Sonica, porywając przyjaciół niebieskiego jeża i wysyłając ich w różne zakątki czasu, aby przygotować tam swoje pułapki. Następnie Eggman udał się na Death Egg, skąd porwał swojego odpowiednika przeszłości, Klasycznego Eggmana i z jego pomocą udało mu się udoskonalić możliwości Time Eatera. Eggman z przyszłości próbował następnie pokonać Sonica podczas pilotowania Egg Dragoona, lecz został pokonany. Po tym, obaj Eggmani ujawnili się Nowoczesnemu i Klasycznemu Sonicowi, przedstawiając im swój plan. Niemal udało im się pokonać oba niebieskie jeże, jednak Ci dokonali transformacji w swoje super formy i pokonali Time Eatera. Nowoczesny i Klasyczny Eggman po swojej klęsce utknęli w White Space, gdzie wdali się między sobą w kłótnię. Nie wiadomo jak udało im się stamtąd wydostać. Sonic Lost World Eggman pojawia się w Sonic Lost World, pełniąc początkowo rolę głównego antagonisty, następnie deutragonisty, powracając jako antagonista pod koniec. Doktor Eggman odkrywa grupę znaną jako Deadly Six, podbija ich świat i wciela jej sześciu członków do swojej armii. Eggman kontroluje i ogranicza ich możliwości za pomocą Cacophonic Conch, który wydziela osłabiające Zeti dźwięki, uniemożliwiające im przejęcie kontroli nad Badnikami. Po raz pierwszy Eggman pojawia się we wprowadzającym przerywniku filmowym, w którym Sonic i Tails ścigają w powietrzu jego Eggmobile, chcąc odzyskać kapsułę ze zwierzętami. Eggman upuszcza kapsułę, po czym strzela w samolot Tornado ze swojego lasera, uszkadzając skrzydło samolotu i zmuszając swoich wrogów do awaryjnego lądowania na powierzchni Lost Hex. Doktor planuje wyssać część energii ze świata, która pozwoliłaby mu zdobyć władzę. Eggman wykorzystuje następnie niektórych członków Zeti do pokonania Sonica, lecz bez większych rezultatów. Po niepowodzeniach, rozczarowany Eggman karci swoich sługusów na środku pustyni, za pomocą Cacophonic Conch. Sonic w nagłym porywie wytrąca doktorowi przedmiot z rąk. Zeti wykorzystują okazję i przejmują kontrolę nad Badnikami Eggmana, wykorzystując je do ataku przeciwko swojemu dawnemu władcy. W trakcie walki, Eggmobile zostaje zniszczony, lecz doktorowi udaje się uciec. Eggman razem z Orbotem i Cubotem postanawiają połączyć siły z Soniciem i Tailsem, choć niechętnie, aby przeprogramować maszynę, którą Zeti zamierza wykorzystać do wessania całej energii świata i zniszczenia go. Pomiędzy bohaterami często dochodziło do kłótni i przepychanek, lecz mimo to Eggman ocalił Tailsa przed atakiem Cubota, podczepionego do ciała Badnika. Po dotarciu do Lava Mountain, Sonic i Eggman przechadzali się po moście zawieszonym nad rzeką lawy. Zostali niespodziewanie zaatakowani przez Zazza i Zomoma, którzy wzmocnieni wchłoniętą energią świata zaczęli rzucać w most głazami. Konstrukcja zaczęła się niszczyć. Orbot i Cubot spadli w przepaść do jeziora lawy, pozostawiając wiszących nad zniszczonym mostem Eggmana i Sonica. Doktor uratował Sonica, rzucając go na wyżej położoną platformę, podczas gdy sam spadł. Eggman sfałszował swoją śmierć, wykorzystując ukryty jetpack do wyratowania się z opresji, razem z Orbotem i Cubotem. Podczas gdy Sonic i Tails powstrzymywali Zeti, Eggman przeprogramował maszynę wysysającą energię ze świata, wykorzystując część zgromadzonej energii do zasilenia swojej ostatecznej broni. Został jednak pokonany przez Sonica. Tails zwrócił skradzioną energię z maszyny Eggmana. Doktor postanowił uciec z Lost Hex za pomocą swoje jetpacka, obiecując że znajdzie kolejny Cacophonic Conch i ponownie zawładnie Zeti. Sonic pozbawił jetpack rury wydechowej, przez co Eggman zamiast polecieć, spadł na ziemię. Pod koniec gry odnajdują go Orbot i Cubot, zagrzebanego w ziemi i z przygryzionym przez królika wąsem, wciąż żywego. W innych grach Sonic Battle Doktor Eggman z pomocą notatek badawczych swoje dziadka, Geralda Robotnika, odnajduje starożytną broń zagłady: Gizoida Emerla. Szybko go jednak porzuca, ponieważ doktor nie może jej aktywować. Eggman dowiaduje się później, że do aktywacji Emerla potrzebuje Szmaragdu Chaosu, dlatego próbuje odzyskać Gizoida. W międzyczasie tworzy kopie Emerla i uruchamia Death Egg. Eggman niszczy za jego pomocą gwiazdę. Emerl wykorzystuje działo Death Egg do zniszczenia Ziemi, lecz zostaje powstrzymany przez Sonica, którego Eggman nawołuje do zniszczenia Gizoida. Seria Advance Sonic Advance Doktor Eggman kontynuuje swoje plany wybudowania swojego imperium, porywając liczne zwierzęta i wykorzystując je jako napęd dla swoich robotów, a także szukając Szmaragdów Chaosu. Na jego drodze stają Sonic, Tails, Knuckles i Amy, którzy po licznych walkach z doktorem trafiają do jego kosmicznej bazy znanej jako Area X. Tam Eggman zostaje pokonany przez Super Sonica na powierzchni księżyca. Sonic Advance 2 Doktor Eggman powraca z zamiarem wybudowania Imperium Eggmana, tym razem porywając Tailsa i Cream, a także udaje mu się zmanipulować Knucklesa i wystawić go do walki z Soniciem. Niebieski jeż ratuje swoich przyjaciół, a także pokonuje Eggmana w Area XX. Doktor nie poddaje się i za pomocą swojej maszyny porywa matkę Cream, Vanillę i wiele Flicky'ch, lecz ostatecznie zostaje pokonany przez Super Sonica. Sonic Advance 3 Doktor Eggman wykorzystuje moc Szmaragdów Chaosu do rozerwania ziemi na mniejsze segmenty, rozdzielając tym samym Sonica od jego przyjaciół. Doktor buduje liczne maszyny, a także Gemerla, robota wzorowanego na zniszczonym wcześniej Gizoidzie Emerlu. Ostatecznie Sonic pokonuje Eggmana, lecz na ich nieszczęście, Gemerl buntuje się przeciwko Eggmanowi i kradnie Szmaragdy Chaosu. Super Sonic z pomocą Eggmana ostatecznie pokonują robota i przywracają świat do normalności. Seria Rush Sonic Rush Eggman łączy siły ze swoim odpowiednikiem z alternatywnego wymiaru, Eggmanem Nega, w celu zdobycia wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu i Szmaragdów Sol i użycia ich do wybudowania Eggmanlandu. Zostają jednak powstrzymani przez Sonica i kotkę Blaze, będącą nemezis Eggmana Nega z wymiaru Sol. Sonic Rush Adventure Eggman ponownie łączy siły z Eggmanem Nega. Razem tworzą armie robotów piratów, której celem jest zdobycie należącego do Blaze Jeweled Scepter. Roboty zostają jednak pokonane przez Sonica i Blaze, którzy odzyskują skradzione berło. Jednak Eggman i Eggman Nega szybko kradną artefakt, wykorzystując go do zasilenia swojego robota. Ponownie powstrzymują ich Super Sonic i Burning Blaze. Seria Riders Sonic Riders Doktor Eggman odnajduje grupę złodziei znaną jako Babylon Rogues, którą zamierza zrekrutować do uczestnictwa w organizowanym przez siebie wyścigu. Doktor oferuje im możliwość wygrania siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu i pokonania Sonica, który znany jest jako najszybsza żyjąca istota. Eggman otwiera turniej EX World Grand Prix, w którym nagrodą jest siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu. Każdy z uczestników musi uiścić opłatę wstępną w postaci jednego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles i Amy biorą udział w wyścigu, stając przeciwko Jetowi, Stormowi i Wave. Jet, poprzez oszustwo, wygrywa finałowy wyścig w turnieju z Soniciem i z mocą siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu oraz posiadanej przez siebie kostki Control Box, wyłania spod ziemi Babylon Garden. Eggman kradnie kostkę, która w rzeczywistości jest kluczem do skarbu babilońskich ogrodów i rusza zdobyć skarb. W pościg za nim ruszają Sonic i Jet. Niebieski jeż dogania Eggmana przed wejściem do komnaty ze skarbem i powstrzymuje doktora. Bohaterowie, łączniez Babylon Rouges, wchodzą do środka komnaty i pokonują jej strażnika, Babylon Guardiana. Zamierzają następnie otworzyć kufer ze skarbem, ale niespodziewanie pojawia się Eggman i każe im oddać skarb w jego ręce. Owym skarbem okazuje się być latający dywan, co mocno rozczarowuje doktora, dlatego ten decyduje się go zostawić. Eggman może być odblokowany jako grywalna postać po przejściu Babylon Story. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Doktor Eggman wykorzystuje roboty firmy MeteorTech do zdobycia Ark of the Cosmos, przedmiotów mogących zmieniać grawitację, których poszukują Babylon Rogues. Na nieszczęście dla Eggmana, roboty posiadają swój własny program, każący im poszukiwać tych przedmiotów. Sonic i Jet odnajdują Eggmana i oskarżają go o wywołanie szaleństwa wśród robotów, lecz doktor utrzymuje że to nie jego wina. Pod koniec gry Eggman zamierza wykorzystać zdobyte Ark of the Cosmos, ale powstrzymują go Sonic i Jet. Jeden z robotów kradnie przedmioty i wykorzystuje je do skazania świata na zagładę. Eggman ucieka z opresji, pozostawiając walkę bohaterom. Sonic Free Riders Eggman, przebrany w kostium króla pod kryptonimem King Doc of Toreggmania, otwiera kolejny turniej World Grand Prix. Oprócz tradycyjnego uczestnictwa drużyny Sonica i Babylon Rouges, w wyścigu biorą udział dwie inne drużyny: Rose i Dark. Pod koniec gry, Eggman zdejmuje przebranie i wyjawia swój plan, w którym mówi że skopiował dane wszystkich uczestników wyścigu, aby stać się najszybszym zawodnikiem. Metal Sonic kradnie dane i wykorztuje je dla siebie, zostawiając Eggmanowi niedziałające dane. Ostatecznie robot zostaje pokonany, lecz Eggman wciąż nie może powstrzymać swojego gniewu. Seria Rivals Sonic Rivals Eggman Nega powraca i zamienia Eggmana w kartę za pomocą swojego aparatu. Nega przebiera się następnie za Eggmana, a także przejmuje kontrolę nad jego Metal Soniciem, tocząc liczne walki z Soniciem, Shadowem, Silverem i Knucklesem. Shadow i Silver ratują Eggmana, który w podzięce transportuje ich do bazy Eggmana Nega w kosmosie, gdzie jeże powstrzymują szalonego doktora przed zamienieniem całego świata w kartę. Sonic Rivals 2 Eggman Nega ponownie przebiera się za Eggmana, tocząc walki z licznymi bohaterami. Eggman wysyła Metal Sonica do Shadowa, tworząc z nich drużynę. Doktor komunikuje się z czarnym jeżem za pomocą Metal Sonica. Razem udaje im się powstrzymać Eggmana Nega przed uwolnieniem bestii zwanej Ifritem. Sonic and the Secret Rings Mimo że sam Eggman nie pojawia się w grze, bardzo mocno odwzorowuje go King Shahryar. Sonic odnajduje go w jego pałacu, gdzie król ukrywa się w wazonie. Shahryar myli jeża z najeźdźcami, którzy zaatakowali pałac. Król zostaje niespodziewanie zaatakowany przez nieznany byt, który zamierza zrzucić go z klifu. Sonic przybywa na ratunek, choć niepewnie, i ratuje Shahryara. Seria Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Eggman jest grywalną postacią. Specjalizuje się w zręczności i jest niezwykle szybki. Brakuje mu jednak siły i wytrzymałości. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Eggman jest grywalną postacią. W wersji gry na Nintendo DS zawiązuje przymierze z Bowserem, aby ukraść wszystkie Snow Spirits i uniemożliwić opady śniegu w Vancouver. Zostają powstrzymani przez Mario i Sonica. Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Eggman ponownie pojawia się jako grywalna postać, specjalizująca się w zręczności. W wersji gry na Nintendo 3DS razem z Bowserem generują magiczną mgłę, aby zatrzymać igrzyska olimpijskie, ponieważ nie otrzymali na nie zaproszenia. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Eggman ponownie pojawia się jako grywalna postać, specjalizująca się w zręczności. Sega Superstars Tennis Eggman pojawia się jako grywalna postać, specjalizująca się w mocy. Seria Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Eggman pojawia się jako grywalna postać. Jego pojazdem jest Egg Monster, będący połączeniem Egg Mobila i Monster Trucka. Jego specjalna umiejętność nosi nazwę Missile Madness. ''Sprawia że pojazd Eggmana zamienia się w latającą maszynę, strzelającą we wrogów pociskami. Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Eggman ponownie pojawia się jako grywalna postać. Jego pojazdem jest przerobiony Egg Monster, tym razem w innych kolorach i nieco niższy. Sonic Dash Od aktualizacji 1.10, Eggman pojawia się jako boss w grze. Pilotuje swój Egg Mobile, strzelając w gracza rakietami i bombami. Relacje z postaciami Sonic the Hedgehog Spośród wszystkich postaci, Sonic jest największym wrogiem Eggmana. Doktor za wszelką cenę dąży do zniszczenia niebieskiego jeża, chociaż w kryzysowych sytuacjach jest w stanie stanąć po jego stronie i mu pomóc. Przykładami tego są gry: Sonic Adventure 2, w której Eggman pomógł Sonicowi zatrzymać Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK przed zderzeniem się z Ziemią; oraz Sonic the Hedgehog, gdzie doktor udzielił swojego wsparcia w zlokalizowaniu Szmaragdów Chaosu, potrzebnych do wskrzeszenia niebieskiego jeża. Eggman jest tutaj również bardziej poważny w towarzystwie Sonica, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych gier z serii, gdzie odnosi się do jeża szyderczo. Sonic jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem Eggmana. Kiedy doktor dąży do podboju świata, Sonic robi wszystko co może, aby temu zapobiec. Wyeliminowanie Sonica jest dla Eggmana priorytetowym celem i drugim co do ważności, zaraz po wybudowaniu Eggman Landu. W Sonic Generations można dostrzec różnice między odpowiednikami Eggmana z przeszłości i przyszłości. Kiedy Eggman z przyszłości wpada w maniakalny śmiech, Robotnik z przeszłości dziwi się, że mógł aż tak zwariować. Prawdopodobnie szaleństwo w jakie Eggman popadł z biegiem czasu, było spowodowane ciągłymi niepowodzeniami w wyeliminowaniu Sonica. W Sonic Lost World, Eggman i Sonic niechętnie. zawiązują krótkotrwały sojusz. Eggman ratuje Sonica z jednej z opresji, chociaż sam omal nie przypłaca tego życiem. Wszystko to jednak część jego planu, polegającego na sfałszowaniu swojej śmierci i dokonania niespodziewanego ataku na niebieskiego jeża. Miles "Tails" Prower Tails jest drugim wrogiem Eggmana, a także jedynym, który potrafi dorównać złemu doktorowi w umiejętnościach budowania robotów i obsługiwania maszyn. W Sonic Adventure 2, Tails jest głównym rywalem Eggmana, niemalże zastępując Sonica. Pod koniec gry widać, że ich rywalizacja wyraźnie ostygła, prawdopodobnie w wyniku współpracy jaką podjęli, w celu zatrzymania ARK przed zderzeniem z ziemią. W Sonic Lost World Eggman razem z Tailsem i Soniciem niechętnie zawiązują krótkotrwały sojusz. Początkowo lis nie ufa Eggmanowi i stara się go pozbyć za wszelką cenę, nie okazując mu żadnego szacunku. Doktor ratuje Tailsa przed śmiercią z rąk Badnika, przez co ich relacje nieco poprawiają się. Po tym jak lis został porwany przez Deadly Six, Eggman wyraża swój szacunek dla poświęcenia, jakiego dokonał Tails. Pod koniec gry, Tails i Sonic udaremniają plan Eggmana i ponownie zaczynają szydzić z doktora. Knuckles the Echidna Eggman wielokrotnie oszukiwał Knucklesa i manipulował nim, wykorzystując kolczatkę do swoich planów. Knuckles był bardzo łatwowierny i mocno wierzył w to, że słowa Eggmana są jak najbardziej prawdziwe. Z biegiem czasu Knuckles uodpornił się na sztuczki doktora, nie pozwalając mu już więcej sobą manipulować. Shadow the Hedgehog Po uwolnieniu Shadowa z bazy GUN, Eggman pomylił początkowo jeża ze swoim arcy-wrogiem Soniciem. Był również bardzo ciekawy tego, do czego naprawdę była zdolna najpotężniejsza forma życia, stworzona przez jego dziadka. Eggman chwalił Shadowa i wierzył w jego umiejętności, posyłając na wymagające misje. Po tym jak doktor dowiedział się, że czarny jeż został przeprogramowany przez Geralda Robotnika w celu zniszczenia Ziemi, był mocno zszokowany. Po wydarzeniach z Sonic Adventure 2, Eggman i Shadow są wrodzy w stosunku do siebie, co widać w grach Shadow the Hedgehog i Sonic the Hedgehog, gdzie Eggman próbuje zniszczyć Shadowa lub przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę. Jednak w epilogach tych gier, Eggman stara się pomagać czarnemu jeżowi. W serii Sonic Rivals, Shadow współpracuje z Eggmanem, w celu powstrzymania Eggmana Nega. Ich stosunki są tutaj dosyć przyjazne. Eggman ufa Shadowowi, a jeż wierzy w słowa doktora. Rouge the Bat Eggman nigdy nie ufał Rouge, zawiązując z nią sojusz tylko z powodu tego, że mogła mu pomóc zdobyć siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu. Doktor odnosił się do nietoperzycy chłodno i dosyć agresywnie. Po Sonic Adventure 2 stali się wrogami. Eggman Nega Eggman Nega jest odpowiednikiem Eggmana z wymiaru Sol, chociaż według Sonic Rush Adventure, tak naprawdę jest potomkiem Eggmana z przyszłości. Początkowo zawiązali między sobą sojusz, mając te same plany i motywy. Jednak kiedy Eggman Nega zamierzał wysadzić ziemię, wbrew woli Eggmana, ich sojusz prawdopodobnie rozpadł się. Dlatego też w grach Sonic Rivals i Sonic Rivals 2 są oni wrogami. Gerald Robotnik Dziadek Eggmana, Profesor Gerald Robotnik, był dla złego doktora wzorcem do naśladowania w dzieciństwie. Eggman chciał stać się w przyszłości tak wielkim naukowcem jak jego dziadek, naśladując jego działania. Jednak po tym, jak Eggman dowiedział się że Gerald chciał zniszczyć ziemię za pomocą Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, bardzo mocno zwątpił w swojego dziadka. Zwątpienie to narosło jeszcze bardziej, kiedy dowiedział się że profesor sprzedał ziemię kosmitom znanym jako Black Arms. Jednak po tym, jak Eggman otrzymał wiadomość o tym, że Gerald zaplanował jak zniszczyć kosmitów, ponownie odzyskał wiarę w swojego dziadka. Orbot i Cubot Orbot jest robotem towarzyszącym Eggmanowi od Sonic Unleashed. Nie przepada za Eggmanem, zachowuje się w stosunku do niego sarkastycznie i szyderczo, drwiąc z doktora dosyć często, choć zdarza mu się to ukrywać. Cubot jako odpowiednik Orbota irytuje Eggmana jeszcze bardziej, z powodu swojego ciągle zmieniającego się chipa głosowego. Dwa roboty otrzymują od Eggmana bardzo często ciężkie prace do wykonania, takie jak łapanie kosmitów w międzygwiezdnym parku rozrywki, lub pchanie uszkodzonego Egg Mobila w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Rodzina * Gerald Robotnik (dziadek, nie żyje) * Maria Robotnik (kuzynka, nie żyje) * Eggman Nega (potomek) Sprzymierzeńcy * Badniki (najbardziej sprzymierzone z nich to seria E oraz Metal Sonic) * Orbot * Cubot * Chaos (Sonic Adventure) * Shadow the Hedgehog (w zależności od celu działań Shadowa) * Rouge the Bat (w zależności od celu działań Rouge) * Knuckles the Echidna (kiedy jest oszukany przez Eggmana) * Eggman Nega (seria Sonic Rush) * Deadly Six (kiedy Eggman posiada Cacophonic Conch) * Bowser (seria Mario & Sonic) Neutralni * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat Wrogowie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Big the Cat * Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy Bee * Babylon Rogues ** Jet the Hawk ** Storm the Albatross ** Wave the Swallow * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Shadow the Hedgehog (w zależności od celu działań Shadowa) * Rouge the Bat (w zależności od celu działań Rouge) * E-123 Omega * Eggman Nega (seria Sonic Rivals) * G.U.N. * Metal Sonic (w zależności od celu działań Metal Sonica) * Deadly Six W innych mediach Komiksy Sonic the Hedgehog (Shogakukan) W serii komiksów publikowanych przez wydawnictwo Shogakukan Doktor Eggman jest odwiecznym wrogiem Sonica. Jego celem jest zawładnięcie światem i złapanie Sonica, aby uczynić z niego swojego lokaja. Posiada armię Badników, a także sekretne alter ego ''Dogman. Sonic the Comic W serii komiksów o niebieskim jeżu, Doktor Eggman znany był na początku jako naukowiec o imieniu Ovi Kintobor, przyjaźniący się z jeżem Soniciem, ale w wyniku wypadku w laboratorium, połączył się ze zgniłym jajem i Szmaragdem Chaosu, stając się złym doktorem Ivo Robotnikiem. Wysłał Sonica sześć miesięcy w przyszłość, dzięki czemu udało mu się podbić planetę Mobius. Niebieski jeż i jego przyjaciele utworzyli grupę znaną jako Freedom Fighters, której celem było obalenie Robotnika, co uszkodziło psychikę doktora. Archie Comics W serii komiksów o Sonicu, publikowanej przez Archie Comics, Doktor Robotnik jest bezdusznym, diabolicznym tyranem, któremu udało się podbić większą część planety Mobius. W przeszłości był dobrym człowiekiem, dopóki nie zaczął marzyć o potędze. Jego plany został jednak pokrzyżowane przez Freedom Fighters, organizację prowadzoną przez jeża Sonica i Sally Acorn. Podczas operacji EndGame, oryginalny Robotnik został zniszczony, a władzę nad jego imperium przejął robot, będący jego odpowiednikiem, który przybrał imię Doktor Eggman. Filmy i seriale Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Doktor Robotnik pojawia się w serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog jako główny antagonista. Otrzymał wygląd znacznie różniący się od jego odpowiedników w grach i komiksach. Celem Robotnika jest podbój planety Mobius i wyeliminowanie Sonica. W jego planach pomagają mu dwa roboty: Scratch i Grounder. Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) W serialu telewizyjnym Sonic the Hedeghog, Doktor Robotnik jest bezdusznym, diabolicznym tyranem, któremu udało się podbić większą część planety Mobius. W przeszłości był dobrym człowiekiem, dopóki nie zaczął marzyć o potędze. Jego plany został jednak pokrzyżowane przez Freedom Fighters, organizację prowadzoną przez jeża Sonica i Sally Acorn. Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie W filmie o niebieskim jeżu, Doktor Robotnik zamierza podbić świat i pokonać swojego arcy-wroga: Sonica. Buduje w tym celu Badnika na wzór niebieskiego jeża: Metal Sonica i wykorzystuje do swoich celów. Sonic Underground W serialu Sonic Underground, Doktor Robotnik podbija planetę Mobius i zostaje tam tyranicznym władcą. Jego celem jest odnalezienie trzech jeży, dzieci królowej Aleeny. W jego planach pomagają mu Sleet i Dingo. Sonic X Doktor Eggman jest głównym antagonistą w serii komiksów i w dwóch pierwszych sezonach serialu anime Sonic X. W trzecim sezonie dużą część jego roli zastępują Metarexy. W jego planach pomagają mu roboty: Bocoe i Decoe, a także posłaniec Bokkun. Eggman jest naukowcem urodzonym na ziemi, który z nieznanych przyczyn znalazł się w alternatywnym wymiarze, w świecie Sonica. Po wywołaniu Kontroli Chaosu w świecie niebieskiego jeża, znalazł się na Ziemi w świecie ludzi. Jako główny antagonista, zamierza wybudować swoje imperium Eggmana w nowym świecie, lecz Sonic i jego przyjaciele zawsze udaremniają jego plany. Pod koniec drugiego sezonu Eggman powraca do świata Sonica, gdzie kontynuuje swoje plany. W trzecim sezonie również jest wrogiem niebieskiego jeża, a także początkowo Metarexów, z którymi zawiązuje jednak sojusz. Pod koniec sezonu zdradza Metarexy i pomaga Sonicowi je powstrzymać. Sonic Boom W serii Sonic Boom, Doktor Eggman jest szalonym naukowcem, chcącym przejąć władzę nad światem, zaczynając od podboju Bygone Island. Do swoich niecnych celów wykorzystuje produkowane masowo roboty. Posiada dwóch pomocników: Orbota i Cubota. Jego plany są zawsze udaremniane przez jeża Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Tematy muzyczne * Theme of Dr. Eggman – temat muzyczny Eggmana w grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. * [[E.G.G.M.A.N.|''E.G.G.M.A.N.]] – temat muzyczny Eggmana w wykonaniu Paula Shortino. Pojawia się w grach Sonic Adventure 2 i Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Motywy z tego utworu pojawiają się również w Sonic Generations. * 'Doc. Robeatnix Mix '''– remix utworu E.G.G.M.A.N. stworzony przez Lee Brothertona. Pojawia się w grze Shadow the Hedgehog. Eggman posiada również niezatytułowany motyw, pojawiający się w grach Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Colors, a także Sonic Runners. }} Galeria Eggman SADX.png|Eggman w Sonic Adventure Eggman-sa2-artwork.png|Szkic Eggmana z gry Sonic Adventure 2 Eggman Heroes.png|Eggman w Sonic Heroes Ciekawostki thumb|185px|Pierwszy projekt Eggmana * Eggman posiada grupę krwi B. * Eggman przeszedł najwięcej zmian wyglądu ze wszystkich postaci w serii. * Jedyna gra w której nie pojawił się Eggman to Sonic and the Black Knight. * Eggman to jedyna postać, której aktor głosowy nie został zmieniony w 2010 roku, kiedy to wszystkie postacie otrzymały nowych aktorów. * Jeden z nieużywanych plików dźwiękowych z gry Sonic Adventure 2 może sugerować, że wąsy Eggmana są sztuczne. * Producenci z Sonic Team przy tworzeniu postaci doktora Eggmana zostali zainspirowani wyglądem (a w szczególności twarzą) Theodore'a Roosevelta, jednego z amerykańskich prezydentów. * Eggman był jednym z kandydatów do roli głównego bohatera platformówek firmy Sega, jednakże projekt niebieskiego jeża wydał się bardziej atrakcyjny i to on został użyty do stworzenia głównego bohatera. * W pierwszych projektach postaci Eggman miał na sobie biały szlafrok i szlafmycę. Później zrezygnowano z tego pomysłu i ubrano go w czerwony garnitur. Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Ludzie